Se fue
by Joy Hamato
Summary: Abril quiere entender porque Donnie esta tan distante con ella y en un intento por pasar tiempo con el, decide acompañar a los chicos a uno de sus patrullajes. En esa noche, la joven pelirroja se dara cuenta e cuando la tortuga la ama. Hasta el punto de dar la vida por ella. ¿Como podra superar ese gran golpe en su vida?


**Se fue…**

**Esto lo tengo desde como septiembre así que si esta medio chafa, ¡no me juzguen XD! **

**Simplemente me encanto la idea. Al escuchar al canción ¨Se fue¨ de Laura Pausinni me vino como bomba. Literal, casi me caigo. Quería hacer un fic especial para este catorce de febrero pero los caps se me juntaron y no pude hacerlo :/. Pero al revisar unos viejos documentos guardados dije ¨¿Y porque no?**

**Espero que lo disfruten :D**

**PD: Quizás debería empezar a saltarme eso de espero que lo disfruten porque ya se hizo cansado ponerlo pues en todas mis historias espero eso. **

**N/A: **Toda la historia será el P.V de Abril. Si gustan escuchar la canción antes, después o durante su lectura, son libres de hacerlo ;)

Decidí acompañar a los chicos a sus patrullajes nocturnos. Creí que iba a ser muy divertido pero resulto ser de lo mas cansado. Ellos corrian a una velocidad increíble mientras yo estaba apunto de morirme de un ataque al corazón.

-Alto chicos…-les pedí deteniéndome- necesito… aire…

-Por eso no debías acompañarnos.-me dice Leo- Todavia no estas preparada.

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunte un poco enojada. ¿Acaso me estaba haciendo de lado?

-No tienes condición.-dice Rafa. Frunci el seño. Les dije que siguiéramos y corrimos. Me extrañe un poco de que Donnie no me defendiera ni nada por el estilo. Siempre que lo hacia se sentía muy bello. Pero, últimamente parecía que estaba enojado conmigo. O quizás solo estaba imaginándomelo todo y solo estaba cansado. Se sentía raro que no me hablara. A veces cuando le hablo por teléfono, ni me contesta. Antes el me acompañaba a mi casa pero desde hace semanas que no lo hace así que me acompañaba Casey. Pero no era nada comparado con el. Por Dios, nunca pensé que perdería así la cabeza por alguien.

_Ya no responde ni al teléfono,_

_Pende de un hilo la esperanza mia,_

_Yo no creí jamás perder la cabeza, por el._

Unos minutos (que parecieron horas) Leo nos pidió que nos detuviéramos. Yo pensé: ¨Wow, al fin un poco de accion¨ Vi unos kraangs que usaban computadoras con una escritura extraña.

-Debemos detenerlos. Vamos chicos.- yo fui detrás de ellos pero Donnie me detiene.

-Abril, es muy peligroso, no quiero que te pase nada.- vi en sus ojos que me quería proteger y sus palabras eran sinceras pero yo estaba muy desesperada por ser útil.

-Pero, quiero ir. Por favor, ya mejore mucho en mis entrenamientos, déjenme ir.

-Lo siento pero te a…-dejo la palabra a medias. Me imagine que esas palabras salian de el: ¨Te amo demasiado como para que te lastimes¨ Yo sabia lo que el sentía por mi, y, sorprendentemente, yo siento lo mismo que el. No estoy del todo segura pero cuando me habla y cuando estoy cerca de el, se sienten mariposas en mi estomago. Si eso es amor, entonces estoy profundamente enamorada. Aunque, últimamente sentía como que ya no estaba enamorado de mi y eso me hacia sentí vacia. Ocupaba su amor, su amor de verdad. Y si le preguntaba algo? No, lo negaría todo.

_Porque de pronto ya no me quería,_

_Porque mi vida se quedo vacía._

_Nadie responde mis preguntas,_

_Porque nada me queda, sin el._

-¿Qué querías decir?-le pregunto.

-Que… yo digo nosotros no queremos que te lastimes. Mejor quedate aquí y si viene un kraang, gritas o le das en su cara.

-Bien,-dije cediendo- suerte con ellos.

Sonrió y me levanto el dedo pulgar. Vi como se iba y ya sentía que lo extrañaba. Wow, la sensación era como ninguna otra que había experimentado en mi vida. Cuando se fue, sentí que el aire se hizo mas tenso. Me quede detrás de una caja pensando en el hasta que me apareció un kraang de la nada. Quería enfrentarlo pero solo grite. Busque mi tessen pero no lo tenia, lo había olvidado en la guarida. Cerre mis ojos y me protegi la cara con mis manos, cuando escucho un ruido metalico. Abrí mis ojos y Donnie había derrotado al kraang que pensaba atacarme.

-Gracias.-le agradecí.

-No, gracias a ti por gritar.-me dice. Su rostro se puso colorado y yo le sonreí. Me acerque un poco. El igual. Avance otro paso. El igual. Llegamos al punto que estábamos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro y podía sentir su aliento en mi cara. Creo que Leo y Rafa se murmuraban algo, la pelea ya había acabado pero no estaba segura. Nuestras miradas chocaron y ahí nos quedamos, viéndonos como tontos. Su sonrisa reflejaba todo lo que me gustaba de el.

Dejándome llevar por mis instintos, me abalanzo sobre el y siento sus labios con los mios (**N/A:** A veces Abril me da envidia -_-) El beso pareció durar horas. Escuche que Mickey dijo algo como: ¨Mejor me volteo¨ y Rafa nos gritaba: ¨ ¡Consíganse un cuarto!¨ pero los ignore. El igual lo hizo. Nos separamos, acerco mi rostro al suyo y me dice:

-Te amo Abril O'Neill.

Estuvimos apunto de volver a besarnos, cuando veo que sus ojos se abren y me empuja hacia otro lado rápidamente. Escuche un sonido de bala y un par de gritos pero no entendía nada, estaba demasiado confundida. Me golpee la cabeza con una caja de madera y me sentí mareada. Cuando mi cerebro pudo captar todo, vi el cuerpo de el en el piso.

De su cabeza salía sangre y escuche que los demás se acercaban rápidamente. Yo no sabia que hacer y solo me quede mirando con lagrimas en los ojos y las manos en la boca. Mi mente se debió quedar en blanco, me dormi con los ojos abierto o me desmaye al ver tal cantidad de sangre ya que mi ultimo recuerdo es estar abrazando su frio cadáver con Miguel Ángel llorando, suplicando que todo eso fuera una pesadilla, Leo sentado en el piso con las manos cubiertas de sangre, también llorando y Rafa tratándome de quitar de encima pero yo el gritaba:

-¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! ¡NO PUEDE!

Fue cuando lo comprendí todo. El se fue. Se fue para siempre de mi lado. Se fue su aroma, se fue su silencio, se fue su voz de angel, se fue su sonrisa de cuento de hadas. Se fue con sus labios, que solo sentí una vez y que nunca podría volver a experimentar la sensación que se sentía.

_Se fue, se fue, _

_El aroma de sus cabellos._

_Se fue, se fue,_

_El murmullo de sus silencios._

_Se fue,_

_Su sonrisa de fabula._

_Se fue,_

_La dulce miel que probé en sus labios._

Entonces, puse mis labios con los suyos, deseando que como en los cuentos de hadas, despertara. Me tire sobre el pero en vez de sentir el dulce sabor a miel de sus labios, sentí su frialdad.

-Por favor,-suplique- despierta…

Había tantas cosas que le había querido decir. Tantas cosas que no habíamos hecho juntos. Me arrepentí cuando le eche la culpa por la mutación de mi padre. El era el menos culpable en todo eso pero yo fui estúpida y le dije era su culpa.

Llore mas fuerte.

Después de su partida, me sentía terriblemente mal. Habían pasado varias semanas pero nadie lo superaba. Yo me encontraba sola en mi casa, terminando mi tarea cuando una alarma sono. Era de mi celular. Me había confundido y puse una a las tres y media de la tarde. Lo tome y la apague. No pude evitar ir a la galería y ver sus fotos. Busque la ultima que nos tomamos, la que valoraba mas. Estábamos en su laboratorio y el tenia su sonrisa tímida mientras yo ponía mi brazo rodeando su cuello y sonreía tomando el celular.

-Como te extraño amor…-murmure. Justo después de eso, el teléfono sono. Vi que era Casey y le respondi.

-Hola Casey.

-Hola Abril, me preguntaba si te interesaría ir al cine con unos amigos e Irma.

-No lo se.

-Vamos, desde que mu… digo, desde que paso el incidente del cual no quieres hablar,-voltee los ojos con una ligara sonrisa- te la pasas en tu casa. Ya no sales y nunca hablas con nadie en la escuela.

Me di cuenta que tenia razón. Yo ya no salía de mi casa o algo así. ¨Quizás podría salir un rato¨ pensé. No se si lo hizo porque si o porque pensó que no lo escucharía pero Casey dijo por el teléfono:

-Mínimo tendre mas oportunidad con ella ya que, como esta muerto…

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!-le grite al celular.

-Na-nada Abril… yo no dije nada.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DIJISTE ESO?! ¡Ya no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida!

-No Abril, por favor,-me suplico- fui un tonto, perdóname. Te juro que no quería decir eso.

Pero no lo escuche. Le colgué y sentí que mi corazón de cubrió de hielo. Senti que no volveria a ser la misma. Que mi vida había dado un cambio drástico e irreversible, ya solo me quedaba llorar. Llego la noche y había llorado todo ese rato. No termine la tarea pero lo haría durante las clases, no había problema.

_Se fue,_

_Me quedo solo su veneno._

_Se fue,_

_Y mi amor se cubrió de hielo_

Fui a la cocina y tome un vaso de leche con pan duro y me fui a dormir o mejor dicho a INTENTAR dormir. No lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo pues la culpa me consumía. Si hubiera detenido al kraang, nada de esto habría pasado. Todo era mi culpa. ¿Por qué no fui yo y no el? ¿Por qué no morimos ambos en eso? Si el ya no estaba, no valia la pena vivir. Esa clase de pensamientos me hizo llorar aun mas.

_Encadenada noches de locura,_

_Hasta a la cárcel yo iria con el,_

_Toda una vida no basta,_

_Sin el…_

SEIS MESES DESPUÉS…

Era verano. Las clases habían acabado y todos decían que hacia un día genial pero para mi no pasaba nada de eso. En mi verano ya no salía el sol, me hacia recordar una de las palabras que Donnie me dijo un día.

**_-Cuando me enseñaras a usar el tortu-movil?_**

**_-Algun día._**

**_-Pero ya quiero aprender a conducir._**

**_-Lo intentaremos en el verano ¿de acuerdo?_**

**_-De acuerdo…_**

_En mi verano ya no sale el sol,_

_Con su tormenta todo destruyo._

_Rompiendo en mil pedazos los sueños que construimos, _

_Ayer…_

Trataba de pesar lo menos posible en el. De todos modos, al recordarlo solo lograba hacerme sentir mas culpable. Todo lo que me dejo fue su veneno y no valia la pena.

_Se fue, se fue_

_Me quedo solo su veneno._

_Se fue_

_Y mi amor de cubrió de hielo._

_Se fue,_

_Y la vida con el se me fue,_

_Se fue,_

_Y la razón no la se…_

Un día, le dije a una maestra sobre lo que pasaba pues me había notado que últimamente estaba como perdida. Me dijo que Dios se apiadaría de mi y me haría dejar la tristeza atrás. Espero que si lo haga y que pueda verlo de nuevo algún día. Pero se, que entre el y yo solo hay nubes negras que nos separan por completo. ¨Acéptalo, no lo volveras a ver¨ me dije. Pero, por mas que lo intentaba, no podía.

_Si existe Dios, debe acordarse de mi._

_Aunque se que entre el y yo,_

_El cielo solo tiene nubes negras._

Pero ¿y si lo encontraba? Sonaba loco pero y si por alguna razón mágica, el volvia conmigo. La opción era loca pero me hacia tener esperanza conmigo. Yo lo buscare. Lo buscare aunque tenga que ser lo ultimo que haga.

_Le rogare, le busccare,_

_Lo juro, lo encontrare,_

_Aunque tenga que buscar en un millón de estrellas._

-No Abril.-escuche que alguien dijo detrás de mi. Voltee y era Casey.- El no volverá, aceptalo. Debes seguir sin el. Y es un animal, no ira al cielo, no tiene alma así que, ni modo.

Su comentario me hizo enojar muchísimo y me tire sobre él, ahorcándolo.

-¡Retira lo dicho ahora mismo, Jones!-le exigi.

-¡Nunca, solo te decía la verdad!

Comencé a sentir que me ahogaba. Como si mi alma se fuera de mi cuerpo, como si me despertara de una pesadilla…

Me desperté bañada de sudor y con lagrimas en los ojos. Por Dios. La peor pesadilla de mi vida. Pero ¿lo será? Marque al teléfono de Donnie y espere con el alma pendiendo de un hilo. Sono… sono otra vez. Me empecé a desesperar.

-¡Abril!-dijo antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa- ¡Estas bien!- dijimos al mismo tiempo. Nos reimos.

-Perdon por llamarte a esta hora pero es que tuve una pesadilla es todo.-sonaba muy estupido- Una razón muy tonta.

-No es tonta Abril.-me dijo- Yo igual estaba preocupado por ti y además, yo siempre estaré para ti

Eso me enterneció.

-Aww ¿enserio?

-Espera ¿Qué dije?-balbuceo.

-Yo igual siempre estaré para ti. Te veo mañana.-colge el telefono con una sonrisa.

**fin**

**Solo me queda decir:**

**¡FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD! ****J**


End file.
